


countdown

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Self-Doubt, Swearing, delimoo - Freeform, this is literally just happiness, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon realised- just a few minutes too late- that he'd just walked into Brock's chest.</p>
<p>The odds of a chance meeting between the two of them were so low, practically next to none, that the idea didn't even flicker through Jon's mind at first. Instead, when he raised his eyes to meet Moo's, he just quickly shrugged it off with the thought that he'd just bumped into Brock's doppelgänger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy & let me know what you think! Happy new year everyone <3

Jon realised- just a few minutes too late- that he'd just walked into _Brock's_ chest.

The odds of a chance meeting between the two of them were so low, practically next to none, that the idea didn't even flicker through Jon's mind at first. Instead, when he raised his eyes to meet Moo's, he just quickly shrugged it off with the thought that he'd just bumped into Brock's doppelgänger. 

And then Brock was reaching out to steady him, fingers rubbing small circles into his shoulder in a comforting gesture and his eyes practically screamed his apologies.

And then he _spoke_.

"Oh- oh shit... I'm _so_ sorry, I wasn't paying enough attention, obviously. Are you okay?" 

Jon lips parted in a silent gasp, his mind racing and eyes widening slightly. This was actually _Brock_ , he realised, this was the same man that he played video games with and whose lame puns he laughed at.

This was the man that he'd had a crush on for the past year, standing in front of him with a concerned look in his eyes. 

Brock must have took his stunned silence as annoyance, because he quickly pulled his hand away and lowered his eyes to the floor, "Ah... Look, I'll just leave you alone. I'm sure you're here with someone, celebrating the new year and I'm just ruining your night. So umm, sorry again, and b-bye," he stuttered, shifting around Delirious to walk past him.

It took Jon a whole two seconds and an _insanely_ stupid idea before he was spinning around and grabbing for Brock's arm. His fingers desperately clutched at Moo's skin, he could feel the way Moo tensed in surprise under his fingers and his words spilled out before he could swallow them down.

"B-Brock, wait. I'm fine, you didn't hurt me, so don't worry" he confessed and when Brock turned around he knew he'd fucked up.  
  


_Ten_  
  


 It was obvious in the way that Moo's eyes _flashed_ with recognition, the way his lips parted in surprise and the way his eyes seemed to frantically search Delirious's face- as if he were memorising every little detail he saw.

"D-delirious? Oh my _God_ , Delirious, please tell me I'm not imagining this and it's actually you..." He whispered and Jon realised he was in too deep to turn back now. 

Jon nodded his head, holding his hands up in the air and shrugged slightly as he muttered, "Surprise," into the air between them. His heart felt as if it was going to beat itself out of his chest and the pure look of awe in Brock's eyes scared him slightly.  
  


_Nine_  
  


It scared him because he _knew_ he was reading into it too far, his friend was just excited to see him for the first time, nothing even remotely close to the stupid love struck reasons that were floating around Jon's head. 

"W-what? I-I don't... I don't understand, why are you here?" Moo asked, his fingers twitching helplessly by his side. Jon curled in on himself, waiting for the moment that Brock's awe quickly turned into disappointment when he realised that Jon wasn't anything actually  _special_.

He'd made such a big deal out of staying faceless, of staying mysterious, and yet the only reason he left it that way was because the reveal _wasn't worth_ the build up.

He wasn't attractive, he wasn't famous or even a porn star. He was just plain old, average Jonathan and he felt guilty for pretending otherwise.  
  


_Eight_  
  


"Waiting for the fireworks," Jon breathed, "what about you, huh?"

Moo scrunched up his nose, confusion etched onto his features and Delirious watched him consider his next words. 

"T-that's not what I- never mind. Fuck, its... it's nice to see you, ya know, for the first time," he muttered, shaking his head slowly and Jon laughed.

"You too, dude... Am I anything like what you imagined?" He asked and Jon knew he was just setting himself up for disappointment. Sure, Brock could lie and tell him that he was worth the wait, but Moo was an open book and his eyes spilled all of his secrets.

Jon would be able to see right through him.  
  


_Seven_  
  


" _Oh_... you're even _better_ than I imagined, Del," Brock confessed, a light blush spreading over his face, "I can't stop lo-" he cut himself off, dropping his eyes to the floor as his blush turned into a deep red.

It cut through Jon hard when he realised that Brock _wasn't_  lying, that he really believed that Delirious was something special and it hurt. It hurt because it just made Jon like him even more than what he already did,  crushes on people- on _friends_ \- who didn't return your feelings were dangerous and Moo was making things worse.

"Uh, I... honestly didn't expect that, heh," Delirious replied, raising his hand to scratch at the back of his neck, "to be honest, you look even better in person too,"  
  


_Six_  
  


Bad. Wrong. Stupid. _Mistake_.

Jon bit down on his lip, hard, hating that he let himself slip so easily. He hoped that Brock would just brush over it, ignore the stupid comment that held to much honesty in its depths. 

"Heh, thanks..." Moo muttered, his blush flaring up again at the compliment. _He'd turned their first conversation awkward_ , Delirious mused, but he wasn't even remotely surprised. The second that he let Brock's name slip past his lips, he knew he'd do something stupid in front of the other.

"I really like your eyes, Jon. I always pictured them as being blue, guess I was right," Brock muttered, and this time it was Delirious's turn to blush.  
  


_Five_  
  


They stood there quietly for a few seconds, repeating each other's words over and over again in their heads. 

"I... I won't tell the others I saw you if you don't want me too," Brock whispered and Jon raised his eyes to look at him. 

"Uh... I hadn't even thought about that, _shit_. Yeah, I think that would be for the best. I'm not sure I'm ready their reactions... little too many people to disappoint at one time, I think," Jon huffed. Brock's presence made him feel safe enough to tell the truth, even if it probably wasn't the best idea.  
  


_Four_  
  


"What do you mean? Who says they'll be disappointed to see you?" Brock asked, shuffling closer to Delirious. 

" _I_ do. I mean look at me, I'm _painfully_ average, Moo. Maybe even _below_ average. I know they're expecting something else completely- someone better than me. Really, I'm just surprised _you_  weren't disappointed at all..." He replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion as to why Brock even had to ask.

It was obvious... wasn't it?

"You? Average? Fuck Delirious, tell me you're joking because you're the last person I'd called average," Moo remarked and Jon realised he couldn't see it.  
  


_Three_  
  


"I don't..." He began, but Brock cut him off before he could argue.

"Your eyes are amazing, they sparkle in the light and it so hard not to just stare at them. You're short, but it's amazing because I'm sure you could fit against my side perfectly and it _suits_ you. Your lips are pink and honestly I just want to bite them. You're soft and hard at the same time, your jaw is sharp and I want to cut myself on it as I cover you in kisses. You are _anything_ but average Jon," Brock confessed and Jon felt as if he was going to pass out.  
  


_Two_  
  


"I... I've never been talked about like that before, not by someone who actually _knows_  what I look like," Delirious muttered, and his fingers twitched by his side. He wanted to reach out and touch Brock, to grab him and make sure he was real and not just an hallucination. 

"... Never? Surely there must be someone who..."

Jon shook his head, "Just you."

"Oh.  _Fuck_ , Jon... I need to know if I have a chance here. I need to know if I'm making you uncomfortable or if I'm just embarrassing myself," Moo asked and Delirious smiled, shaking his head.  
  


_One_  
  


"You have the  _biggest_  chance possible, Brock. Shit, you idiot, I've been crushing on you for a whole  _year_  now. You could ask me to move in with you and I probably would, I'm in that deep," he replied and he watched Brock's body relax, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Thank God," Moo breathed and then suddenly he was crowding up against Delirious, hands moving to grip at his hips, "I've wanted this for so long and I'm going to prove to you, just how _special_ you are,"

"I can't wait," Jon muttered, looking at him with a smirk.  
  


_Zero_  
  


"Happy new year," Brock whispered as he leant in, kissing Jon softly on the lips. Jon raised his arms, wrapping them around Moo's neck and he sighed into the kiss. Moo's fingers were rubbing small circles into the skin on his hips and he melted under the touch. 

Jon realised- just from the few moments of being held in Moo's arms - that he was utterly in _love_ with everything that Brock was.


End file.
